


Always Prepared

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), happy happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma excels at preparation, even when it comes to anticipating what she might be asked to do on her field test.





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @blancasplayground for her encouragement...and for making sure everything makes sense.

Jemma examined the ring on her finger, turning her hand back and forth. A smile lit her face as the stone glinted under the bright lights in the kitchen of the flat she shared with Fitz.

“And that’s when I knew,” Jemma gushed, “that Fitz was the man I would spend my life with.”

“Awwww, that’s so sweet.” Amanda, a fellow biochemist from Sci-Ops, sat across the island from her, a cup of tea gripped tightly in her hands. “It’s almost like you two are soulmates.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Jemma agreed. “We’ve been inseparable since the first time we met...back at the Academy.”

Jemma took a sip of her tea and waited for the next inevitable question. She was not disappointed. 

“So how did he pop the question?”

Jemma smiled and said softly, “It was really quite lovely.” While months had passed and she had recounted the day innumerable times, she never tired of telling the story.

On a long weekend they had gotten away from the lab and driven to the beach. She had planned on tempting him with skimpy bikinis and exposed skin, but Fitz had a romantic streak a mile wide and had taken over the planning of their weekend away.

The second night they had dinner at their hotel, seated at a table overlooking the ocean, the waves crashing onto the sand in a soothing rhythm. Fitz looked stunning in a dark suit and tie, and Jemma had worn a flowery halter dress. After dinner they walked along the beach carrying their shoes, feeling small beside the vast darkness of the endless water and the night sky. 

Jemma pointed out the constellations and they talked about what their lives would be like in the coming years, if they would go out into the field or stay at Sci-Ops working in the lab. It was then that Fitz had gotten down on one knee, telling her that she was the most important person in his life and he couldn’t imagine any future that didn’t have her in it.

“And of course I said yes,” Jemma said, “Fitz is home to me. Wherever he is...that’s where I want to be.”

Amanda was looking back at her with a wide, knowing smile. 

“I always knew you two would end up together. It’s like you have a psychic connection when you are around each other.”

“Would you like another cup of tea?” Jemma asked, noticing that Amanda has finished hers. 

“Oh, no...I should get going. It’s late already.”

At that moment there was a jingle of keys and the front door opened and then closed again.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Jemma called out. 

Fitz came into the kitchen and Jemma greeted him with a hug, before pulling his face down to hers. Their lips met and his arms tightened around her. She deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue against his closed lips. For a moment she worried he wouldn’t respond, but then he changed the angle of the kiss, bending down to meet her lips more fully and pressing his tongue against hers. 

They parted at the sound of a throat clearing and Jemma belatedly realized that Amanda was still there. 

“Hi Fitz,” she said. “I was just on my way out.”

“Don’t leave on my account,” Fitz replied, face turning red. 

“Fitz usually works on his tablet for a while after he gets home,” Jemma explained. “Too many interruptions at the lab.”

“Oh, no...I have to head out anyway. I’m meeting some friends for a drink in a bit. But thanks for inviting me over. It was great to catch up.”

She hurried towards the door and Jemma worried they had made her uncomfortable. She pulled a reluctant Fitz towards the door to say goodbye, one arm still wrapped around his waist. 

“Goodbye, Amanda. We’ll see you on Monday,” Jemma said cheerily. 

Once the door was closed, Fitz turned towards her. 

“Simmons...you have to stop telling people we are engaged.”

“You know I’m just preparing for our field assessments next month. I’m _certain_ they’ll ask us to maintain a cover.” She kissed him on the cheek, finally releasing him from her embrace. “I’m just trying to be prepared.”

“I doubt they’ll ask us to pretend to be married,” he said skeptically, replaying the conversation they’d had dozens of times now. 

“Oh, I know, Fitz. It’s just that it’s good practice. And if I can convince people that _we’re_ together,” she said, pointing back and forth between the two of them, “then I can convince them of anything.”

Silence descended between them and Jemma tilted her head to the side, lost in thought. “Do you think that kiss had too much tongue?”

“Wh-wha?” Fitz sputtered. 

“Well, I just wonder if we should practice kissing some more.” She leaned closer to pat his back since it sounded like he was choking. 

“Uh...I’m not sure we need to practice kissing. I don’t think that will be part of our field assessments.”

“But do you know that _for sure_?” She slid her arm around him. “I just want to be prepared. Oh, and later do you want to go to the bar down the street to practice eavesdropping and shadowing?”

“Simmons, I think you are taking this a bit far.”

Jemma knew her disappointment must show on her face, so she turned away before he could see. 

But seconds later she felt Fitz’s hand on her shoulder, turning her around and pulling her into a hug. They stood there like that for a moment, barely breathing, and then he said softly, into her hair. “Don’t be upset, Jemma. If it’ll make you feel better, we can go out and spy on people.”

She sniffled and burrowed closer to him. 

“Fine...we can work on our cover, too.”

She looked up at his face so he could see how grateful she was for his friendship. “You’re a good friend, Fitz. The absolute best. Just wait until we’re out in the field. We are going to be unstoppable.”

“You owe me a drink...and you have to promise that once we pass our assessments there will be no more pretending we’re together.”

“Fitz!” She pushed at his shoulder playfully. “You don’t think I actually like kissing you, do you?”

She smiled up at him and he grinned at her. 

“I know, Jemma. You just excel at preparation.”

**Author's Note:**

> The denial is strong with these two!!
> 
> I started this with the idea of doing something super fluffy to cheer myself up...and then I realized it was much funnier if Jemma was just telling the story and none of it was actually true (though I think it is safe to assume that they are going to end up together pretty soon at this rate).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
